Legends of WolfClan: Book 2
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: In this story, there will be many joinings, deaths, and even betrayl. Rated k for only slight violence
1. WolfClan

Legends of WolfClan: WolfClan Members (I'm going to list the kits as apprentices, since they become apprentices in the first chapter)

Leader- Flamestar: Light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Deputy- Wildclaw: Golden calico she-cat with blue-green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leaffur- Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

2nd Medicine Cat: Poppyheart- Golden she-cat with grey feet, muzzle, and a grey and dark grey striped tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Warriors:

Tavvytail- Black she-cat with green eyes

Copperpelt- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stripeclaw- White tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Bearclaw- Brown tom with a dark brown back paw and orange eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Clawstripe- Gold tom with black overcoat and red eyes

Cheetahwind: Bengal she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Redpaw

Smallstripe: Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Blazingheart: Gold tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Bluefeather: Grey she-cat with blue-green eyes Apprentice: Willowpaw

Shadyfang: Grey tom with blue eyes

Palefur- Pale grey she-cat with black eyes

Duskeye- Dirty gold she-cat with dual color eyes

Dirtstripe- Black tom with brown eyes

Mudcloud- Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes

Bugpelt- Pale red she-cat with amber eyes

Whitetail- Black tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Hypernose- Dirty gold tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Torchpelt- Dirty gold she-cat with brown eyes

Ramheart- Brown tom with blue eyes

Riverheart- Golden tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

Birdsong- Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes

Specklestorm- One yellow-eyed calico tom with slightly oversized claws

Forestfire- Gold tom with blue eyes, youngest warrior

Swiftfoot- Black tom with white feet and white tail tip and green eyes

Apprentices:

Willowpaw- Cream she-cat with orange tail stripes and orange eyes

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- Orange tom with orange eyes

Pebblepaw- Grey she-cat with small dark grey stripes on her back, a dark grey tail tip, a white underbelly, and blue eyes

Redpaw- Orange tom with black tail tip, black feet, a yellow underbelly, and blue eyes

Queens:

No queens yet

Elders:

Fuzzyheart- Grey she-cat with brown eyes

Halfear- White tom with orange tail stripes and green eyes, half of his left ear is missing.

Sasha- Cream she-cat with brown feet, brown ears, and green eyes

Fernclaw- Black and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cats outside the Clan:

Emily- Golden she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

Ernie- Light brown tom with green eyes

Mo- Black tom with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors of WolfClan: Book 2

Wolfclan29

Chapter 1

It had been four moons since Flamestar had defeated Tigerstar with the help of Scourge. She was now alone. Scourge was one of the only friends that Flamestar had made outside the Clan. She fell asleep a few minutes later. She began to dream.

"Where am I?" Flamestar said to herself. She marveled at the beautiful aura universe she was in. She saw a black cat heading towards her.

"Greetings Flamestar." It was Scourge.

"Scourge, it is so good to see you. How's BloodClan?" Flamestar kitty hugged the black tom.

"It's probably pretty good, that is, if it hasn't split up, I trust Bone." Scourge itched his ear.

"Oh, you're dead?" Flamestar asked sadly.

"If I wasn't dead, I wouldn't be walking in your dreams." Scourge answered. "I got killed by Firestar."

"Flamestar. Flamestar." A voice said whimsically.

"Got to go, see you in my next dream." Flamestar evaporated from the dream realm.

"Flamestar!" Bluepaw screeched.

"Scourge!" Flamestar awoke suddenly.

"So sorry to awake you from a pleasant dream, I'm guessing, but there is a cat down here saying he is looking for a cat named Copper." Bluepaw narrowed her eyes.

Flamestar came down from her den in in the HighRock. Not saying anything to the apprentice. At the bottom, she saw a black tom with white feet a white tail tip and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Flamestar hissed cautiously.

"I'm Socks, have you seen a cat named Copper. I've searched all over the forest for him, but I couldn't find him, so I came here. So have you seen him, huh huh" the tom rambled. Getting in literally every cats face.

"What did he have for sun-rise prey?" Tavvytail whispered to Blazingheart who was standing right next to her.

Copperpelt suddenly poked his head out of the nursery, where he was watching Sunkit for Bugpelt while she was on patrol with Whitetail and Shadyfang.

"Copper, it's so good to finally meet you." Socks hissed.

"How do you know my kittypet name exactly?" Copperpelt hissed back.

"Duh, we're brothers." Socks mewed.

"I can't believe it, we need to catch up. I sound like a she-cat, blah." Copperpelt said.

Socks and Copperpelt went over to the Warriors' den and sat down next each other. About sun-high, Socks was so intrigued in the Clan life, he wanted to join himself.

"Flamestar, do you think I could join the Clan." Socks asked.

"Sure. I'm making Bluepaw a warrior at sunset, we will announce your arrival then." Flamestar agreed.

Later that day, Flamestar called a meeting.

"Cats of WolfClan. We are gathered here tonight to welcome two new warriors to the Clan, and five new apprentices as well. As we all know, Socks is Copperpelt's brother, who doesn't understand the warrior code quite yet. We will have him in the Clan however. So, all cats welcome our newest warrior Swiftfoot."

All of WolfClan chanted to welcome Swiftfoot.

"Wildclaw, will you take over the rest of the ceremony, I need to talk to Swiftfoot about something." Flamestar asked, flicking her tail at the deputy.

"Sure." Wildclaw switched places with Flamestar as she headed up the HighRock.

Swiftfoot followed Flamestar to an area in the camp away from the meeting.

"Look, I know you just joined the Clan, but will you be my mate. I need a mate in my life so I can get over Hawkfang." Flamestar purred in a bit of a sad way.

Swiftfoot put his paw on Flamestar's back. "I would be happy to be your mate."

Suddenly, Bluepaw came over.

"Flamestar, Wildclaw wanted to know if she could name me Bluefeather?"

"I was going to name you Bluesky, but Bluefeather sounds better." Flamestar agreed.

"Okay Flamestar." Bluepaw went back to the meeting. Wildclaw was still on the HighRock.

"I now declare you all Ravenpaw, Willowpaw, Pebblepaw, Redpaw, and Sunpaw."

Every cat chanted to welcome the new apprentices.

"Ravenpaw, I have chosen your mentor to be Bearclaw." Bearclaw walked over and sat down next to his new apprentice. "I am honored to take this apprentice under my wing."

"Pebblepaw, your mentor is Poppyheart." Pebblepaw jumped for joy at the thought of being taught the way of the Medicine Cat.

"Redpaw, your mentor will be Cheetahwind." The Bengal she-cat laid down next to her apprentice.

"Sunpaw, your mentor will be Blazingheart. Willowpaw, your mentor will be Bluefeather"

Blazingheart and Bluefeather sat down next to Willowpaw and Sunpaw.

"I expect all of you to pass down your best moves and knowledge to these young cats."

All the cats went back to their dens.

Clawstripe called over Stripeclaw and Cheetahwind, who were talking in their nests. Suddenly, Flamestar came in.

"Clawstripe, Stripeclaw, and Cheetahwind. I want you three to go patrol the borders for any invaders. We need to be extra cautious every since some RiverClan warriors found out about us."

"You got it Flamestar. Is it ok if I bring Redpaw along?" Cheetahwind asked.

"He is your apprentice. I don't mind at all. Besides, Redpaw needs the training." Flamestar went back to her den.

Stripeclaw smirked. "Looks like your stuck with me once again."

Clawstripe rolled his eyes. "Let's just go get Redpaw and get this patrol over with. I don't want to be around you longer than I have to."

"You need to lighten up a bit Clawstripe. This is why Bugpelt was attracted to me and not you."

Clawstripe stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me." He growled.

"Ugh. You two are acting like kits, now come on." Cheetahwind groaned.

Stripeclaw and Clawstripe watched as Cheetahwind took control of the patrol. Redpaw met the three cats outside of the Apprentice Den .

"Flamestar gave me the news, we are going to patrol the borders of our territory. How exciting." Redpaw jumped.

"Keep telling yourself that." Stripeclaw thought.

"Now while we are patrolling you have to keep quiet. You can talk to us, but you have to be very quiet." Cheetahwind instructed.

"Okay Cheetahwind." Redpaw answered.

"Come on, let's get on with the patrol." Cheetahwind instructed.

"Who put Cheetahwind in charge?" Clawstripe whispered to Stripeclaw.

Stripeclaw, Clawstripe, and Redpaw followed Cheetahwind out of the camp. Just a few fox lengths in, Clawstripe sniffed the air. He smelled kittypet. The four cats looked over at a rustling bush. Suddenly, an apprentice age she-cat jumped out of the bush. She was grey with dark grey stripes, 3 black paws and 1 white paw. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"Who are you?" Cheetahwind hissed.

"I'm Paris. I'm looking for two cats. Wildclaw and Palefur. I have searched the whole forest and all the rivers. So have you seen them?" The she-cat asked.

"Great, now we have a she-cat Swiftfoot." Stripeclaw whispered to Clawstripe.

"We know exactly where those two are. Just come with us." Cheetahwind invited.


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors of WolfClan: Book 2

Wolfclan29

Chapter 2

Clawstripe and Cheetahwind were talking in the Warriors' Den. Leaffur, Poppyheart, and Pebblepaw were in the nursery. Flamestar and Swiftfoot's kits had just been born. Flamestar had two toms. One looked exactly like Hawkfang, only it's tail was more fluffy. The other was brown with a white muzzle, one white front paw, and blue eyes.

"My kits have been born." Swiftfoot picked up the brown tom by the fur and put it on the ground. "This little kit is going to be Eaglekit."

"My other little tom reminds me of my other mate Hawkfang. So I would like to name him Hawkkit."

"Eaglekit." Eaglekit spoke softly.

"Hawkkit." Hawkkit spoke softly.

"These kits are healthy. You are fine to, Flamestar." Poppyheart brought the good news.

Flamestar watched Palefur come into the nursery.

"Flamestar, my sister Paris has requested the name Graypaw. Is that ok?" Palefur asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Flamestar retorted.

Palefur padded out of the nursery over to where Wildclaw was waiting with Paris.

"Good news, your Graypaw." Palefur confirmed.

"You're about the age of an apprentice where she has had four moons of training. So you only need two moons of training now." Wildclaw explained.

"I'm in a Clan, I'm reunited with my sisters, this is going to be amazing." Graypaw jumped.

"By the way, your mentor is me." Wildclaw informed.


	4. Chapter 3

Warriors of WolfClan: Book 2

Wolfclan29

Chapter 3

2 moons had passed since Graypaw had joined the Clan. Now shewas sitting at the bottom of the HighRock for her warrior ceremony.

"Graypaw, you are herby dubbed the name Grayleaf." Flamestar screeched.

Wildclaw came forward. "To add, due to recent disappearance of Poppyheart, Pebblepaw's new mentor for the last moon of her training will be Bugpelt."

"Come on Pebblepaw, we can start your training now."

A moon later, Pebblepaw, Redpaw, Ravenpaw, Sunpaw, and Willowpaw were at the bottom of the HighRock.

"You are hereby dubbed Raventail, Sunstorm, Willowshine, Redclaw, and Pebblefoot." Flamestar hissed.

Grayleaf looked over at Sunstorm, she wanted to be his mate. Even though she had just met the tom. Wildclaw suddenly went up to her sister.

"Whitetail and Sunstorm are coming on hunting patrol with me. Wanna come?" Wildclaw asked.

Grayleaf nodded in agreement and followed the deputy over to where Whitetail and Sunstorm were waiting. Sunstorm glanced at Grayleaf. He wanted to be her mate. Grayleaf and Sunstorm were both thinking about asking each other.

Once they were out in the woods, Sunstorm went next to Grayleaf.

"Hey Grayleaf, can I ask you something?" Sunstorm asked.

"You want to be my mate." Grayleaf replied.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes say it all."

A little farther up in the mountains, they ran into a tom. He was white with light brown spots and all light brown paws. His eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow.

"I am Dustthorn, former warrior of ShadowClan." The cat explained.

"Come with us, we will take you back to our camp, if you promise not to take any prey." Wildclaw hissed.

"I StarClan promise."

The four cats lead Dustthorn back to their camp. Flamestar was glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Flamestar hissed.

"I am Dustthorn, former warrior of ShadowClan."

Dustthorn looked around the camp. "Your camp is HighStones."

"HighStones? This is the HighRock." Wildclaw hissed.

"Every moon the Clans gather here for a night of peace. How come we never saw you guys?" Dustthorn looked confused.

"Maybe because we live at the top of HighStones and the Gathering takes place at the bottom." Whitetail said shyly.

"Swallowtail, Heavystep, and Hawkfrost figured out we exist, so we have to be extra cautious." Sunstorm added.

"Those RiverClan warriors must have been on patrol." Dustthorn assumed.

"Dustthorn, on the way back you said something about the Twolegs." Grayleaf reminded.

"Oh yes! WolfClan, the Twolegs have invaded the forest. I believe that it's best to move to a new territory, but that is Flamestar's decision."

"I agree with Dustthorn. Food will go scarce, so it would be best."

Leaffur suddenly ran up the rock. "Flamestar, we have a problem."

"What happened?" Flamestar asked as she came into the Medicine Cat den.

"Apparently, the mouse Wildclaw caught had greencough. So when she got it, she passed it to Riverheart."

Suddenly, Torchpelt and Halfear came into the Medicine Cat den, coughing.

"I think that Wildclaw got them to." Leaffur proposed.

"You're probably right." Flamestar agreed.

"Im going to go take care of these two." Leaffur walked out of the Leaders' den, coughing.

Flamstar started coughing as well, then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
